finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Citra
Citra, also known as Veritas of the Light , is a major character in Final Fantasy Brave Exvius. She is the sixth member of the Sworn Six of Paladia to appear in the story, debuting in Season One's Chapter V, and arguably the driving force behind their scheme to destroy the crystals of Lapis. Commanding the element of Light, she is Sakura's older sister. Profile Appearance Citra has fair skin, long pink hair and yellow gold eyes. As Veritas of the Light, her suit of armor is white and light blue, with a dark green cape irregularly shaped in strands. Her suit has several bladed and horn-like protrusions of varying designs and a prominent bladed horn on her helmet. While wearing the suit of armor, her gauntlets can become handcannons, revealing wide brown barrels. Under her suit of armor, Citra's color scheme is identical to Sakura's. She wears a rather revealing, long white robe with frills and widened sleeves, as well as plum-colored high heels. Her clothing has several golden borders. She wears a golden headpiece, the Evoker's Horn, which is designed to look like a unicorn's horn. As of Season Two, in battle she now wields Badrosa, a unique staff with a flower bud design at the top. Personality While at the service of Aldore, Citra was dedicated and kind, worrying over her sister and holding romantic feelings for the original Veritas of the Dark. After landing on Lapis she grew resentful and vengeful due to a multitude of hardships on her life, such as being stranded on a new world where people would reject her because of her immortality (she in turn would view them with scorn), the departure of both Raegen and Sakura on their plot of revenge, the loss of the only people she could hold dear on Lapis, and the breaking point after causing Sophia's unfortunate death and her belief that she lost Raegen forever, thus having nothing to cling to. Citra becomes filled with regret and sorrow for her actions and their consequences, trying to seek atonement, even welcoming death, although she is encouraged not to throw her life away and take the easy way out. As a result of interactions with Nichol, Citra moves on from her vengeful quest, developing an interest on the young man that turn into affection forming a rivalry with Folka over him, although Nichol is not romantically interested in her. She begins to heal her relationship with Sakura. Despite the two being fully grown adults, Citra does in a sense still see Sakura as a child as she dreams of patting her head again and becomes flustered when Sakura does it to her. She is quite affected when Rain and Lasswell show signs of conflict, wondering what Sophia would have done with their situation, and is determined to try and help them, perhaps to atone for her past. Story Citra, along with her sister Sakura, lived in the world of Paladia until war broke out and the world was split into two factions: the Aldore and the Hess. Citra and her sister were loyal to Aldore and served as two of the faction's main lieutenants as part of the original Sworn Eight of Paladia. During her service she grew close to the original Veritas of the Dark and secretly held feelings for him. After Vlad betrayed the Sworn Eight and transported the mass of the battlefield to Lapis in order to rid himself of any opposition, Citra long her comrades became stranded on Lapis where she was feared as a monster because of her immortality that was unnatural to them. Citra in turn would view them with scorn and isolate herself from contact. While investigating the world of Lapis along her comrades for a way back, they found the Magic Library which the group believe could hold a secret to return to Paladia. While inspecting a book, Citra, along Cid and Folka in their armored forms were trapped in the book until they defeated the monsters inside. They later discover that the book only had the power to record the events that happened inside the book. Citra furiously burns the book afterwards. Sakura appears with news of a book that discloses the Interdimensional Gate and the way to return. As the group discusses the consequences of using the gate, Citra and most of her comrades agree to the plan, except Raegen and Sakura discarding their armors decide to abandon the idea, opting to leave peacefully in Lapis. Citra in a fit of anger threatened to attack Raegen in the back. Raegen in turn told her she was free to do it, and ultimately could not bring herself to do it as he left. The event left her more resentful and desperate as the remaining five were trying to come with a way to push the plan. During this time, Citra became acquainted with the gunsmith Macmedi and his granddaughter Lotti who viewed Citra as a sister, although Citra warmed very slowly up to her. Since Macmedi was skilled enough with the guns of her armor, Citra acknowledged his abilities and considered the idea of sparing the two of them from the potential genocide of the world travel. During one such visit, she was assaulted by bandits who took an interest on her and her armor. Citra easily dispatched them as they ran for their lives. Back at the Magic Library and doing more research she stumbled upon a book with knowledge of Visions. Citra following the instructions, summoned a a vision of Raegen one that would not apparently move or speak, much to her chagrin. When the Flamelord and Earthlord appear and see the vision, they believe it is their true friend. Before Citra is able to explain anything, the Flamelord attacks the Darklord trying to test him and the Darklord returns the blow. Following the sparring match, the two armored men leave happy that the Darklord remains strong. Citra kept the truth to herself for the time being but was secretly frustrated the vision would not talk. While visiting Macmedi to see if reparations are ok, she comes to learn that Macmedi and Lotti were kidnapped by the bandits and held hostage in exchange for her armor parts. Citra goes after them and finds them as the bandits gloat on their victory. In a fit of rage, Citra defeats them. Upon inspecting that both Macmedi and Lotti are dead she dons her armor and blasts a nearby rock while in despair. Having lost the only people dear to her in Lapis she clings to the only possible hope she has left, the real Raegen and seeks to make him join their ranks once more. Citra travels to Grandshelt where she encounters Raegen who refuses to join her as he decides to live in Lapis with his family. Citra decided to force Raegen to return fights him with Citra gaining the advantage because of her armor. Sophia then appears and begs Citra to leave, revealing she's aware of everything and that they are doing no harm to nobody while living peacefully. Citra enraged at Sophia pushes her as Citra and Raegen continue their battle. When Citra attempts to blast Raegen, Sophia intercepts the attack and is fatally wounded, which leaves Citra horrified. As Raegen takes Sophia and departs, Citra is left emotionally broken now that she has lost the only hope she had remaining. Back at the Magic Library she tries to make the Darklord vision talk and bursts out her frustrations that he would not act like Raegen. As the remaining Sworn Six appear and question Citra why the Darklord does not talk. Before Citra can elaborate the Darklord surprisingly begins to speak and guides them to reveal a way in which they can succeed with the plan. The Darklord claims he did not speak because he preferred not to, before having something conclusive. The other Veritas are left puzzled that it was for such a trivial matter but nonetheless they left happy. Citra confronts the Darklord on why he chose to speak now and he reveals that he has been acquiring awareness of their circumstances and is how he managed to speak what he did. Citra enraged and calling the Darklord a fake dons her armor and fights him but is defeated. The Darklord proceeds to sympathize with Citra and swears to be her ally in their quest for revenge. Finding a new source of hope, Citra accepts the Darklord as their leader. Veritas of the Light discusses plans with Veritas of the Earth, who asks Light if "he" can be sensed. Light affirms, and that "they" seem to have hidden the Crystal long ago, and that another reunion with "them" would be most unfortunate. Earth warns Light that if she gets moved by "foolish emotions" he will kill her. Light claims to have discarded her emotions except for hatred and asks if Earth is capable of keeping his cool when it comes down to Fina. The two march towards Mysidia. Earth and Light ambush Rain's party at the Nameless Ruins where the Crystal of Light resides. Sakura greets them and is stricken down by Light who is more powerful than Sakura remembers. Light chastises Sakura as a traitor and proclaims to make her pay for having abandoned her armor and rank. The party tries to help but Veritas of the Earth uses a quaking attack that ejects them from the Crystal Chamber. When Veritas of the Earth confronts Rain's party, Light temporarily blinds them, giving Earth the chance to transfer a part of his powers onto Fina to revert her into Dark Fina. Sakura does not want to risk Fina being destroyed and teleports away with Rain's party, believing it better for them to survive and protect the last Crystal. Veritas of the Light does not care as she is confident they will find the last Crystal regardless and proceeds to destroy the Light Crystal. Dark Fina's resurrection has caused the other Fina to disappear into the former's mind with the risk of vanishing for good. Thus, the party enters Dark Fina's memories to find the source of what endangers Fina and save her. Delving into her memories the party learns about the war between Aldore and Hess and meets the original members of the Sworn Eight. The Veritas of Earth and Light of Fina's memory world greet Veritas of the Dark and Rain's party, the latter surprised how different they are. Dark rejoices at finding his two comrades as they can now fight the forces of Hess. Veritas of the Earth senses Dark Fina approaching, causing Light to worry that her sister doesn't have the strength to oppose her and the group marches into battle. The party is forced to leave Fina's psyche as the Magic Library where they are in the real world is attacked by monsters summoned by Veritas of the Light. Rain tries to plead with her, saying they witnessed the events 700 years ago and that the Veritas were good at heart, and asks what made her take on so much hatred. Light recognizes Rain as Raegen's son (the original Veritas of the Dark), and elaborates that he betrayed their homeworld and hurt her feelings, cursing Rain's mother Sophia as the cause. Rain tries to ask what she means, but filled with rage she assaults them along with a pack of Kaiser Behemoths. The party defeats her and her suit of armor falls, revealing Light to be Sakura's sister. Veritas of the Light is disgusted and considers no family bond with a traitor. She tries to attack but is too injured and is easily blocked by Sakura who tells her enraged sister to give up. Light scoffs at her wounds as insignificant compared to the humiliation she has had to endure, and summons her armor back and stands up for more fighting. Rain asks why she knows his mother, and Light reveals that his father Raegen was the Veritas of the Dark who betrayed their cause due to Rain's mother's influence. The revelation leaves the party flabbergasted, as they have met Veritas of the Dark who was loyal to the Veritas' goal, making them realize that another has taken on the moniker. Light decides that they have no need to know and begins to unleash the magical power she has been concentrating. Dark Fina attempts to deal with it but is unable to use any power, so Sakura takes action instead as Light unleashes a powerful magical explosion. Gameplay Citra appears as a summonable vision and optional playable character, with three variants: "Veritas of the Light", "Citra" and a summer variant that she shares with Folka. As Veritas of the Light (5-7★), her job is listed as Veritas and her role in combat is that of Hybrid Damage. She can equip swords, rods, throwing weapons, guns, as well as helms, light armor and heavy armor, and accessories. While her abilities are locked to the Light element, she excels at targetting multiple enemies with her attacks and greatly decreasing their resistance to that element. In her Season Two variant, Citra starkly changes her skillset to resemble that of a Summoner's, and expands her weapon and armor selection. Her job is listed as Sworn Eight, and her roles are Healing and Support. Like the other so-called CG units, Citra's Limit Burst ("Gleam of Reverie") is a special CG movie and has a powerful effect: it deals high evoke damage to all enemies, and decreases their resistance to all elements for three turns. She appeared as a guest unit in her own introduction quest as well as several stages from Piercing Light. Boss Veritas of the Light commands the element of Light, using attacks such as Banishga, Divine Shot, Holy and Ultima. She removes any debuffs placed on her with Negation before attacking and can use Blowback to strike the entire party. She can kill the party if not prepared with the proper equips or buffs to bolster defenses, especially if she uses Divine Punishment to increase her damage output. For the second battle she is faced two times in a row, without rest. She must be weakened to critical values to trigger a scene where Light will fully restore her HP and summon two Aldore Soldiers who can be dispatched easily through group-damaging attacks, but who can inflict Stat Breaks. Since Light protection is rare, the party should use regular buffs like Shellga, Protectga or those provided by Rain's Leadership. Veritas of the Light is weak to Dark, so mages with Bioga or stronger Dark-elemental attacks can inflict good damage against her. Since she is fought after another boss (a Kaiser Behemoth in the first encounter, and herself in the second), which can leave the party depleted of HP or MP before finishing Light, items are recommended, preferably a supply of Elixirs or MP-restorative items for healers and buffers. A good strategy is to inflict Stat Breaks (preferably at the beginning of every turn to maximize damage in case of defensive breaks), even if they will be dispelled by Negation so Veritas of the Light wastes a move, giving the party more room for survival as it will prevent Light from buffing herself or attacking thrice. Sakura has defensive buffs for this battle, but even those do not a guarantee survival. Veritas of the Light can be inflicted with Blind, Poison and Paralysis. Blind is not too important since she mostly uses magic, but Poison and Paralysis are useful. The former will eat through 10% of Light's HP and the latter will give the player some breathing room. Poison can be inflicted through Bioga, a Dark-elemental spell, which doubles as a weakness for her. Gallery FFBE Citra Render.jpg|Official render. FFBE Sworn Six Concept Art.png|Sworn Eight of Paladia artwork by Yoshitaka Amano. FFBE - Season Two Key Art.jpg|Citra in Season Two key art by Yoshitaka Amano. FFBE Citra Render 2.jpg|Citra's Limit Burst screenshot. FFBE Citra Render 3.jpg|Citra's Limit Burst screenshot. FFBE Veritas of the Light armorless.png|Veritas of the Light's armor is shattered. FFBE Veritas of the Light armorless2.png|Veritas of the Light unconscious. FFBE 600 Veritas of the Light.png|No. 600 Veritas of the Light (5★). FFBE 601 Veritas of the Light.png|No. 601 Veritas of the Light (6★). FFBE 1032 Veritas of the Light.png|No. 1032 Veritas of the Light (7★). FFBE 1086 Citra.png|No. 1086 Citra (5★). FFBE 1087 Citra.png|No. 1087 Citra (6★). FFBE 1088 Citra.png|No. 1088 Citra (7★). FFBE 1392 Folka & Citra.png|No. 1392 Folka & Citra (5★). FFBE 1393 Folka & Citra.png|No. 1393 Folka & Citra (6★). FFBE 1394 Folka & Citra.png|No. 1394 Folka & Citra (7★). FFBE Veritas of the Light Sprite.png|Enemy sprite. FFBE Dawn of Judgment.gif|Dawn of Judgment limit burst. Etymology Trivia *Citra's clothing without the suit of armor is reminiscent to the Summoner attire. This is quite fitting she is the only character seen regularly summoning visions to aid her battle. *She is the only Veritas not to be fought as a boss while empowered. References Category:Characters in Final Fantasy Brave Exvius Category:Antagonists Category:Summoners